


The Only Way to Love is You

by grinneryaki2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, 小心, 我仇女哦, 有同好说应该加上仇女tag, 那就加吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: “除了死亡，还有一件事情能让你彻底战胜这该死的一切，所有的不怀好意，还有你孤独的思想。”





	The Only Way to Love is You

**Author's Note:**

> 关于s3的一些猜想和故事
> 
> 内含较详细的成人描写，介意的同好请务必谨慎阅读。

     17岁的Isak Valtersen讨厌女孩的胸脯，那简直就是怪物身上长出的肉瘤。没办法，他在和Sara的亲热中总不是占据主动的人。派对上，或者去派对的路上，女生总有办法将他堵在什么角落。双手环上脖子，歪着头随便用几句话调情，Isak苦笑着回应，希望昏暗的夜色能将他不由自主的尴尬修饰几分。女生甜腻腻的口红贴上来，他张开嘴巴时总会不可避免地舔到一点。如果要为最讨厌的东西列一个排行榜，Sara的水果唇釉绝对排得上号。他的手只想老老实实地抓住她的腰，女孩无法忍受这样机械的男友，捏着Isak的手腕往自己的屁股上按。Isak的手指僵在那一坨又肥又塌的软肉上，Sara不满地松开被自己的口红染上奇怪颜色的嘴角，小小声地吼他，

      “摸我！”

      左手在女孩的臀部抓几把，不轻不重。Sara恼怒地叹一口气，继续捏着他的手腕放在自己的胸部，Isak能明显地感觉到，这可观的凸起下真货成分可能不太多。Sara不是第一个与他亲热的女孩，要知道，整个高中里愿意和这一位蜂蜜色卷发的可爱男生上床的女生不在少数。女孩儿们滑滑腻腻的舌尖舔过他的下唇和上颚，Isak快被她们身上的香水味呛死。

       他还记得自己的最高记录是看着一个染了一头火红短发的姑娘当着自己的面脱光蕾丝内衣，上下都脱个精光。他不是第一次看见女性的乳房，但直接面对下头那一丛蓬乱的深棕色毛发，他还是被吓到了。Isak看着一团火红色跪在自己的两腿间，用嘴唇和牙齿去解自己的皮带，满脑子都是我操你妈，千万别把我的那根兄弟染红了。他到最后也没有给这头红发为他的性器做挑染的机会，得亏那天穿的裤子紧。女孩用手费力地往下扒，牛仔裤也只褪到一半，卡在膝盖上方。黑色长指甲再扒着裤腰带往下扯，Isak制止她。

      “嘿，听着，我今天还不是很有这个兴致，要不改——”

      “Fine，”女孩站起身，对着他翻了一个大大的白眼，“她们都说你是一个硬不起来的基佬，我算信了。”

      女孩随便套上衣服打开门出去，Isak下意识去抓自己的胯间的小兄弟，它们都软塌塌地窝在平角内裤的鼓包里。这可不太好，Isak叹气，系上皮带也走出房间。他特意绕开正在和三年级学姐湿吻的Jonas，再绕开抱着啤酒瓶，费力地和女孩调情的Magnus，贴着墙从拥挤的派对溜出去。他的Safari收藏夹里还有不少能让他硬成铁块的网站，与其让性器忍受湿滑恶心的阴道，他宁愿用手伺候。

       他是不是应该感谢Sara，比起强迫一个和自己亲热都是不情不愿的男友与自己性交，她更愿意让Isak成为自己可以任意倾倒对周围人恶意的垃圾站。说实话，他从没见过这么虚情假意的人，或者换一个词，生物。拜托，就是变色龙在切换肤色的时候也要缓冲几毫秒吧

      不过他自己倒也挺擅长伪装，说谎大师Isak Valtersen，只要他盯着地板，声音微微发颤，这么一个十几岁的小可怜，还有谁不愿意上他的当？唯一一次漏出马脚是在高一，新年派对上，隐约感觉有什么事情不对的他从一脸古怪的Eva手里接回手机，按两下Home键，多任务栏第一个应用赫然列着前一晚忘记关上的同志色情网站们。

      第二天，他通过Facebook联系到了Sara。

      骗人是有原则的，Isak对自己说，站在角落或者躲在厕所亲热永远不是什么大事情，拿来跟他的好哥们儿炫耀足够用了，但我绝对不可能和女孩们上床。

      他那时候真的说不清，自己究竟是害怕被人发现自己只对男人硬的起来，还是单纯地想和Jonas炫耀。同级竞争的压力总是不小，无论是成绩单上的分数，还是约炮的次数和成功率。但他对女生的欲望永远也赶不上他对游戏机的十分之一。Mahdi谈到第二个女生，Isak早已昏昏欲睡，但他也能在所有人累得瘫倒在沙发和地板上的时候，拿着手柄和系统里的机器人杀得酣畅淋漓。肩膀和背弓起来，活像一只对着猎物虎视眈眈的大猫，眼睛和电视机屏幕都在发亮

      打游戏这件事情，他是真心喜欢，喝酒，抽烟，吸大麻，都是。但和女生厮混，他打心眼不喜欢，只是周围的人在做，他也得做。他讨厌别人说自己是娘炮。娘炮的特征是什么？涂指甲油，睫毛膏，身上喷着草莓味的香水，衣服的颜色简直就是调色盘，说话声音尖细，远离胡须，胳膊和腰能活生生扭成一根绳子。蜂蜜色头发肆意乱长的时候，Jonas那些玩滑板的朋友，或者卖大麻给他的Elias，明里暗里都管他叫小娘炮。

      他不喜欢娘炮这个称呼，一点也不喜欢。

 

 

      Even并不是他第一个亲吻的同性，这个他承认。乌烟瘴气的同志酒吧里，没人会在乎你究竟是谁，你大可以向那些端着酒夹着烟的搭讪者随便说几个名字。Isak的名字库里的备选方案很多，Nicolas，Adalbert，Frans，Alrik，只要他避开使用Muhammad——虽然这么说有一些种族歧视，可是酒吧里的醉汉脑子虽然不清醒但都没有瞎——没人会在乎他的名字。他曾勾搭上一个名叫Olof的瑞典人，看上去比他至少要大上十岁，至于下面的尺寸，房间里太黑，他看不清楚。从手感上来说，一只手还是勉强能抓的过来。

      他那天晚上喝的很醉，高大的瑞典男人从舞池里捞他出来，Isak抓着男人的结实上臂，掌心和鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉只隔了一层T恤。

      他哼哼几声，低声说了一句，这才对。

      Olof带着他钻进一个小的隔间，门关上，嘈杂的音乐声像是被笼进一个磨砂玻璃罩，吵闹的人群和令人崩溃的烟酒味忽远忽近，在耳膜处不大不小地敲着。男人的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下看不出颜色，他只知道很浅。房间的角落摆着单人沙发，皮面上沾染了一点令人怀疑的痕迹，Isak太醉了，醉到只知道傻笑，Olof将他按坐在沙发，开始亲他的嘴唇。两人纠缠了一会儿，男人在他面前跪下，解开他的皮带，Isak肿胀的性器硬的发疼。男人给他一个口活，从舌头的熟练度能看出来这人是久经沙场的。他撑不了多久就射出来，Isak满脸通红，尴尬地捂住眼睛。

      他最后赔给男人一个手活作为补偿，完事儿后，Olof亲亲他的脸颊，说：“以后有需要可以随时叫我，Martin。”

      哦对，那天晚上他给自己取的名字是Martin。

      在第二天醒过来之前，Isak就已经决定好，以后再也不会见到这个名叫Olof的瑞典人。不知道该怎么解释，他就是再也不想见到这个人，也许是因为Isak在他给的口活里没撑过几分钟，让他深深怀疑自己的性能力；也许是因为这个男人在离开房间之前对他说的最后一句话是，“像你这么清纯的小基佬真的很难见到了”。他完全没有做好给自己的身上贴基佬标签的准备。之后的一个星期，Isak有些神经过敏。他一听到瑞典这个词浑身开始不舒服，在大街上看见和Olof长得差不多高的金发男人，眼睛都下意识地往别处瞟。

      “Martin！”

       Isak被这个名字吓得赶紧戴上兜帽再低头，几秒后，他发现喊出这个名字的路人已经搭上另一个陌生人的肩走开，他才放松一点。Jonas和Magnus一脸不解地看着他异常的举动，Isak挠挠脸，解释说自己昨晚没睡好你们别见怪。

       被Olof口的感觉很好，和一个男人亲热也不错，只是这一切都有点怪，怪异的他说不出来。他以为找到正确的性别宣泄一下欲望，心里那股憋得慌的劲儿能舒缓一些，Isak还是将自己的麻烦想象的过于美好。

 

 

       接吻之前需要准备的东西和需要说的话不太多，两个人眼神对上，谁有意思谁没兴趣，清晰可辨。亲完之后的感觉就各有各的不同了。和女生亲完，嘴巴一般是甜的，那是她们口红的味道，人造香料，像吃完什么劣质的糖果。和男人接吻呢，基本都混着酒精味，Isak也就敢在一个熟人都没有的同志酒吧和谁来一发。有时候会亲到那些“老”烟枪，他能闻到一丝丝的烟臭味，恶心的他直干呕。

      他是处男。

      别笑，在奥斯陆活了快十八年的Isak Valtersen还是个处男，真的，请不要笑话他。一来他生理上其实非常抗拒女性带着性欲味的靠近，二者，当男人的手掌往更隐秘的地方探去，或者带着他的手掌往更自己更后面的地方探索，他就跑了。Gay片里大次次向观众展示性器与后庭是必须要出现的情节，不然谁愿意每个月充色情网站的会员。只是，Isak的问题在于，他没法接受和一个完全不认识的男人接触到最后一步。高中校园里Tinder的普及率非常高，平时聚会，吹嘘自己在软件上约到正妹的人不在少数。他听到后也只是附和着笑，心里的那支圆珠笔在默默地将这样的行为涂黑。

      也许还是和熟悉的，喜欢的人做爱，而不是随便在酒吧里拉一个人，他才不会跑吧。说不紧张是假的，他还没有尝试过被进入或者进入谁，网上说第一次都会非常的疼。至于到时候是做top还是buttom，无所谓，看两个人心情。

      这个问题他倒是很少主动地从潜意识里拉出来想。

      直到他在洗手台碰见耳朵上别着烟的Even，这个问题突然就蹦上他大脑里用来仔细思考问题的区域。他的眼神从Even手里纸巾“不经意”地瞟向他的裆部，土黄色的布料下鼓起一个包，Isak咽下一口口水。人真是神奇的生物，他只见过这个男生几面，当时甚至都不知道对方叫什么名字，满脑子都想着，操，我该怎么跟这个人上床，我要先脱他裤子还是上衣。

      他的喉结真性感，他的眼睛真蓝，他抽大麻的样子怎么会这么帅，他躺在床上的样子一定很好看。

      操，我喜欢他。

      生活里不能解释的事情很多，为什么只穿着袜子都能在玄关摔跤，为什么乐堡新出的啤酒会这么的难喝，以及为什么会喜欢上一个人。看着那根烟在夜色里明明灭灭，Even嘬着烟嘴吸一口，两颊凹下去，又微微鼓起，白色的烟雾从嘴唇和齿间逸散。Isak的理智跟着那根大麻烟一点一点燃烧，变短，散成灰烬，抖落在长椅下的土地里。Even再抽了一口，递给他。Isak的食指和拇指捏着纸卷，伸着脖子抽一口，烟嘴比往常抽过的还要烫一些，Isak想，多出来的温度肯定来自于Even的嘴唇。

      这人真是要命的性感，Isak的脑子里也像一锅煮开的滚水，通过烟嘴的间接接吻对他来说一点都不够，他只想咬上那个人干燥的嘴唇，去尝尝他嘴里的烟味。

      自此之后，两人一旦靠的近一些，Isak总忍不住用目光在这人身上游移。从睫毛到瞳孔，从他白到吓人的脸颊到下颌的一小片痘痘，从淡金色的金色胡须再到唇角干燥起的皮。他想吻他，可他却害羞的不敢直视他的眼睛。他们之间靠的还不够近，相互触碰的肩膀不够近，隐约落在脸颊上的呼吸不够近，啤酒瓶碰杯的手指不够近，那根荧光色的发带也不够近。

      再近一些，再近一些，让我好好亲吻你。

      厨房水槽前，Isak决定，等到Even亲上自己，他一定要闭上眼睛。虽然那一晚他们并没有接吻，Isak认为这是迟早的事情。

 

 

      他从来没有像现在这样，享受另一个人的亲吻，爱抚，拥抱。Even穿着Isak亲手从衣架上取下来的套头衫和T恤，两个人身上都是同一款洗衣剂的味道。他们一起躺着，Even舔吻他薄薄的上唇，如同一只温顺的大猫。Isak的颧骨笑得微微发酸，这是心甘情愿的笑容，他太开心了。他的床边散落着几个安全套的包装，还有一个半空的润滑剂。昨晚心急的他挤得满手都是，年长他两岁的男生憋着笑，看他手忙脚乱地揩去多余的透明膏体。

      这并不是他第一次与同性接吻，不是他第一次啃咬男人的喉结，不是他第一次在湿润口腔的包裹下脸色绯红，压抑呻吟。他跪下来，浅浅地含着Even的柱身，在更深入地吞吐之前，他悄悄地抬起一点下巴，不确定地看着正俯视自己的Even。高个子男生很瘦，Isak能清楚地数出这人胸腔两侧的肋骨，他的左手发烫，按在Even精瘦的腰侧。

      “请你，请你——求你——”

      Even的声音沉的可怕，像藏着一颗即将爆炸的核弹，无论此时Isak做什么，退出这场性爱的开头抑或是继续下去，藏在Even身体里的炸弹都会爆炸。Isak是被点燃的引线，一路指向他。Isak笨拙地吞进那根粗大的性物，Even的手指在一瞬间捏紧他被撑开的下颌骨。

      他们昨晚做了，无论字面意义，还是实质意义上，他们做了。当时Even从背后抱住他，胸膛贴着脊梁，下巴搭上他肩膀那块绷紧到酸疼的肌肉。Even轻轻咬他的皮肤，一口，再一口，虎牙刺得他又疼又痒，说不出的舒服和烦躁。一切都是这么自然而然，比他在水下情不自禁地亲吻他还要自然。Isak的抽屉里放着几个学校发的安全套，当他拿在手里，Even笑着问，今晚谁先用，Isak塞了一个在他手里，剩余地放在床头，Even一下子就明白他的意思。这种事情，实在是没必要浪费口舌，这两个器官在更重要的地方还有更大的用场。

      后穴被缓缓推开真的很痛，Isak咬着牙，等着这份痛苦一点一点被撑到最大。他一丝不挂地趴在床上，赤裸的Even贴着他，一点一点进入，每每深入几分，男生总要停下来问他，你痛吗，痛不痛，要不要再慢一点。Isak的眼睛酸胀，眼泪不争气地冒出来，他不确定是因为后穴被撑开得太懂，还是Even温柔的话语撑满了他孤单许久的心。

      我好喜欢他啊，Isak想，我真的好喜欢他。

      情到深处，Even贴着他的脸，柔软的舌尖舔去他的眼泪。

      他们做了不止一次，那一晚，他们进入彼此的身体，Isak紧紧地抱住他，这是男孩将近十八年的生命里，第一次如此靠近另一个人。他肆意揉搓他胸前的乳头，舔咬他的喉结，亲吻他皮肤上每一处敏感，与他毫无保留地分享自己，分享他。这一切都太美好了，美好的像海里升上水面的泡泡，在月色下折射迷人的色彩，谁也形容不出。

      性爱结束后，Isak一脸餍足，吃饱奶的雏仔窝在巢穴，窝在爱人的胸膛，粗糙的呼吸提醒着刚刚发生的一切。他拨开Even额间濡湿的碎发，他的指间里都是残余的激情。他们还有大把时间与对方耗着，额头触抵额头，低声应和撒娇。Isak放心地用自己最柔软的语气分享着他不愿意与其他人分享的故事，发着无意义的牢骚，Even深深地注视他，他在他抿起的嘴唇上读出笑意。Isak用手指沿着那人的唇线细细地画，太美好了，太不真实了。

      “我从没想过，这会是真的。”Isak对Even说。

      “我也是。”Even回答他。

      “这一切太好了，这是我经历过最美好的事情。”Isak说。

      Even没有回答，他只是用手指抚着Isak的脸颊，轻轻的，一下，一下，又一下。Isak突然在他的眼里读出不安与空虚，连带着，Even嘴角的笑容也让他有几丝害怕。

      沉默许久，沉默到Isak连呼吸都开始手足无措，Even终于舍得说话，但说出的那句话让Isak莫名其妙的害怕瞬间掉入心里的冰窟窿。

      “没有什么是最美好的，”Even说，“人总会为他的疯狂和幻想付出代价。”

      他们谈论很多东西，从很琐碎的事情开始聊起，越聊走势越偏，直到他们聊到人和宇宙，这才是两人对话的终极目的。他们聊平行时空，聊起源，聊一些抽象的没人能懂的夸张想象。Isak和Even常被彼此口中突然蹦出来的奇思妙想逗得发笑，Isak枕在Even的胳膊，Even总用手指一下一下地梳拢他卷曲的蜂蜜金发。说累了，他们亲吻，不带欲望的吻。吻印在眉骨，印在鼻尖，印在耳侧的碎发，不是为了进一步情欲的爆发和另一场性爱，只是为了证明，眼前的这一个人，是真实存在的，是自己可以亲吻的，是自己可以真真切切拥在身侧的。

      Even的话里藏着Isak不能解的情绪，瞳孔的深邃也是，这都让Isak感觉很不好，仿佛现下的美好随时可能在一瞬间破掉。

      “只有你和你的思想作伴，你知道你无法逃开你的思想。”

      Isak一瞬间的紧张和不安让他皱紧眉头。

      Even接着说，“所以我们人类注定是孤独的，无论窗帘是什么颜色，无论它能不能遮住光，因为人无法摆脱他的思想。”

      “无论我们身处多少平行宇宙？”Isak问。

      “无论我们身处多少平行宇宙。”Even说。

 

 

      Even让他害怕，不是想要逃离的害怕，而是担心他会在下一秒就消失不见的害怕。这份害怕已经完全超过他原本对于自己的恐惧。是不是同性恋，周围的人是否再因为这个标签用一样的眼光去看他去调侃他，都不重要。这些担心烦恼在他对Even的喜欢面前，都已经不值一提了。

      他开始直接地面对自己，找尽方法去接纳曾经无法接纳自己，一些他无法用语言表达出来的变化正在自己身上发生，他说不出来，但Isak知道这一切与Even是那么的相关。他最担心的还是Even。Isak已经开始慢慢地设想未来，可每每谈起往后的事情，Even会说，无论是谁，都无法预测未来。

      “你无法逃避你的思想，死亡是唯一的逃避方式。”

      即使Isak后来了解到Even的过去，即使Isak解开心结再次回到他身边，即使他们靠的再近，分享性爱和睡梦中的拥抱，Isak还是苦恼。他确认Even眼里是藏着爱，但更多的是无法释怀的孤独。Even的睫毛浓密且卷翘，Isak用拇指轻轻触碰，Even连眼皮都在颤抖。

      “你不孤独，”Isak重复这句话，“你不孤独。”

      Even将头埋在他的肩膀，Isak能感觉到肩上的衣料有些湿。

      Even哭了。

 

 

      Isak一直想对Even说，死亡真的不是最好的解决方法，也不是唯一的路径去逃避那些让他不舒服的思想。他很想对这个容易感到孤独的人说你还有我，虽然Isak知道这句话说出来真的没有用。他和Even面对面躺在床上，还是习惯静静地看着彼此，Isak从不会去躲闪他的眼睛。

      Isak和Even每分每秒，这个游戏的流程很长，好在效果是一点一滴积累起来的。他知道希望这家伙一夜之间好起来是完全不可能的，既然只能陪着这个人一点一点来，那就一点一点来。

      事情会变好，事情在变好。就像从前的他一直在逃避真正的自己，逃避自己真实的欲望，逃避自己耻于开口的性向和由此孽生的孤独。他最终成功摆脱这样的窘境，因为他爱上了一个人，而这个人也爱他。

     “我爱你。”他听见Even对他说。

     “正巧了，我也爱你。”Isak对Even说。

   

 

      **“无论我们身处多少平行宇宙？”**

**“无论我们身处多少平行宇宙。”**

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得应该在这里说一些什么，仔细想想，这一年不到的时间，我说的够多了。


End file.
